


Рамэн быстрого приготовления

by Adele_Rosen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Универсалы, отклонение от канона, повседневность, психология, романтика, стимуляция руками, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele_Rosen/pseuds/Adele_Rosen
Summary: После войны прошел год.Коноха была отстроена заново, а пятая Хокаге сменилась шестым - Какаши Хатаке, тяжелые рабочие будни которого разбавлял его советник - Наруто, мелькавший перед ним не только в кабинете, но и в спальне их общего дома. Жить вместе было удобно, но, что важно, менее одиноко. Они разделяли работу, кухню, ванную, завтраки и ужины, но ничто из этого не сравнится с тем, как ночью, после очередного приступа, они разделили друг с другом свои воспоминания и чувства...——————————————————————На данный момент выложена только одна послесюжетная глава про то, как Хокаге и его советник на столе в их кабинете сексом занимались, кхех, да. В дальнейшем она будет перемещена вниз в соответствии с хронологией, но нужно же зацепить чем-то уже сейчас :')
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Рамэн быстрого приготовления

**Author's Note:**

> ❗❗❗ Очень рекомендую посмотреть это видео перед или после прочтения главы, лучше всего в наушниках и лучше все таки после, хихи: https://twitter.com/delyahyelya/status/1284945199714709504?s=20
> 
> Начать возвращение в фикрайтерство с хорни, да еще и с хорни по КакаНару - лучшая из моих последних идей, я искренне наслаждалась процессом написания этой главы. Надеюсь, мне удалось передать характеры персонажей такими, какими я их вижу. Однако, как уже упоминалось, это послесюжетная зарисовка и в дальнейшем она будет помещена в конец, по этой причине некоторые вещи могут нуждаться в прояснении, но, так или иначе, свежее хорни уже здесь к вашим услугам.
> 
> Действия происходят спустя два года после того, как Какаши и Наруто приняли свои чувства.

— Во время организации экзамена на чуунина необходимо усилить охрану, — громко и с расстановкой говорил Канкуро, советник ныне пятого Казекаге, — Недавняя война сильно ударила по армии каждой из стран, поэтому мы отправим к вам наших шиноби, они смогут помочь уменьшить нагрузку на Коноху.

— Отлично, — сделав тяжелый вздох, начал Какаши, занимавший кресло Хокаге, — В сложившейся ситуации мы очень рассчитываем на поддержку деревней-союзников.

— Также хотелось бы особое внимание уделить шиноби скрытого листа, которые будут участвовать в экзамене, — начал директор школы Ирука, через которого, прежде чем попасть на подпись, проходило каждое заявление, — Есть некоторые проблемы, — продолжал он.

Наруто, конечно, понимал, о чем они говорят, и понимал, чего стремятся добиться этими скучными переговорами, но он совершенно точно не понимал, почему ему так необходимо сидеть здесь уже второй час и вслушиваться в происходящее.

«Это твоя будущая работа, привыкай», — прозвучал ответ в его голове голосом Какаши-сенсея, на что он печально улыбнулся и, не менее печально прикрыв глаза, скрестил руки на груди. Наруто, окончательно смирившись с происходящим, направил свой скучающий взгляд на полки, стоявшие позади нынешнего Хокаге. Он начал слегка наклонять голову то влево, то вправо, читая надписи на корешках уложенных там книг, чем привлек такой же скучающий и уставший взгляд. В карих глазах читалось желание... Желание того, чтобы все это скорее закончилось, которое Наруто полностью разделял. Он начал сомневаться, действительно ли его присутствие здесь только лишь из-за необходимости знакомства с профессией, или дело все таки в том, что Какаши не хотел оставаться один на один с обязанностями, явно его пугающими, и стремился их разделить.

Может Наруто и не всегда принимал правильные решения, но он совершенно точно мог дать правильный совет. Иногда. По крайней мере, Какаши этого было достаточно, чтобы назначить его своим советником. Ему было достаточно и простой поддержки. Правда, парой поддержка оборачивалась тем, что кто-то из них оказывался полностью обнаженным прямо на этом столе.

«Стол», — раздалось в голове нынешнего Хокаге, когда он понял куда сместился взгляд его советника, сидящего напротив.

Голубые глаза украдкой зацепились за карие, а потом вновь устремились разглядывать гладкую поверхность. Наруто, довольный тем, что ему удалось привлечь внимание Какаши, невзначай положил на край стола левую ладонь, пододвинувшись ближе.

Какаши сглотнул.

Слегка согнув и приподняв пальцы так, чтобы с поверхностью соприкасался только средний, Наруто начал легонько ее проглаживать, изредка задевая ногтем, от чего издавался тихий скрежет, на который никто не обращал внимания.

Никто, кроме Какаши.  
Какаши, следящего за медленными движениями пальцев своего советника и вжавшегося в кресло куда больше, чем обычно.

Сместив взгляд с рук Наруто на самого Наруто, он вновь был пойман голубыми глазами, явно выжидающими его реакции.

Какаши сглотнул во второй раз.

Легкие поглаживания сменились круговыми и чуть более уверенными, отчего ноготь задевал поверхность все чаще, а издаваемый скрежет все сильнее давил на Хатаке, вынуждая его вновь и вновь в легкой панике обращать взгляд на источник еле слышного звука.

— Да, ваш вариант решения проблемы звучит отлично, Ирука-сенсей, — после произнесенных слов, Наруто чуть громче добавил, — Так ведь, шестой?

— Ага, то есть да, — с запинкой ответил Хокаге, резко сместив взгляд на свои руки так, будто его поймали за чем-то неприличным, — Все верно.

— Я бы тоже хотел обсудить заявки из нашей деревни, — шурша бумагами, встревает мужчина на вид лет сорока, прибывший из Сунакугаре.

— Конечно, начинайте, — спокойно отвечает Наруто, радуясь предоставленному второму раунду.

Какаши всеми силами старался смотреть только на свои руки, ни куда больше, только лишь на свои руки, пока тихий скрежет эхом отдавался в сознании. Резкое его прекращение застало Хокаге врасплох, из-за чего интерес окончательно победил попытку подавить нахлынувшее возбуждение, вновь вынуждая его столкнуться с голубыми глазами...

Сколько они смотрели друг на друга? Тридцать секунд? Сорок? Как бы то ни было, это был чертовски короткий отрезок времени, за который Какаши не подготовился к тому, чтобы услышать давящий звук вновь, пусть он и был перед этим одарен бессовестной улыбкой. В этот раз скрежет звучал чуть иначе, он стал громче, но издавался реже, словно...

Какаши опускает взгляд ниже: «Ох, черт»

Он продолжал следить за рукой своего советника, не в силах оторваться. Теперь движения были не легкими и играющим, а тягучими и тяжелыми. Теперь уже два пальца медленно скользили по деревянной поверхности, давя так, словно это было попыткой втереть в нее масло. Скользкое и пахнущее душистыми травами масло, которое Наруто своими тяжелыми и разгоряченными руками наносил на тело своего партнера лаская его на этом самом столе. Масло, которое прямо сейчас стоит в ящике этого самого стола.

Казалось, будто Какаши начал чувствовать его запах.

«Успокойся», — повторял он в своем сознании все громче, стремясь заглушить сначала свои нахлынувшие воспоминая, а затем и этот невероятно давящий скрежет ногтей. Однако это было бесполезно, потому что он все еще смотрел на движения сильных рук своего партнера. Он не мог не смотреть на них.

«Хуже уже быть не может, — произнес Какаши в своих мыслях, все таки оторвав взгляд от рук Наруто, но только он спокойно выдохнул, как вновь был вынужден замереть, затаив дыхание, — Все таки хуже стало...»

Нога его любовника легонько скользнула по щиколотке, перетянутой бинтами, медленно поднимаясь выше. Никто не мог увидеть происходящее под столом, но все могли увидеть глаза Какаши, направленные на этот чертов стол, об который хотелось биться головой.

В который хотелось вдавливать тело Наруто, нависая сверху.

Скрежет ногтей прекратился, но кое-что, что было намного и намного хуже, казалось, не прекратится до тех пор, пока не закончится собрание.

Нога Наруто скользнула выше, приподняв край штанины и дойдя до участка кожи, не обтянутого бинтами.

Какаши вцепился руками в край стола, случайно проведя по поверхности ногтями и услышав соответствующий скрежет. Поднимать взгляд на Наруто он откровенно боялся, а потому посмотрел на свои руки. Осознав, что это была чертовски плохая идея, и отгоняя от себя нахлынувшие воспоминания о том, как пару дней назад его руки были таким же образом вжаты в этот стол, он посмотрел на свои колени. Эта идея была ничуть не лучше, ведь в глаза сразу бросилась обнаженная нога его партнера, все еще нежно скользящая по его голени и чуть выше.

Какаши чувствовал себя атакованным со всех сторон.

Он все таки посмотрел на Наруто, надеясь каким-либо образом передать ему просьбу прекратить его игры, но голубые глаза смотрели не на него. Губы украшала хитрая усмешка, явно адресованная Хатаке, но вот взгляд был направлен на одного из их сегодняшних политических гостей.

Нога парня скользнула еще ближе к паху, а уголки губ приподнялись еще выше, пока его рука начала медленно постукивать ногтями по столу.

«Да когда уже закончится это чертово собрание?!»

— Я думаю, если все высказались, на этом можно на сегодня закончить, — убрав ногу и быстро надев ботинок, встает из-за стола Наруто, протягивая сегодняшним гостям свою бессовестную руку для рукопожатия, — Мы пошлем гонцов для уточнения деталей, которые не удалось обсудить сегодня.

Какаши не мог встать в своем положении.

— А мне нужно, — он запнулся, а после быстро продолжил, — расписаться в бумагах с участниками экзамена от Конохи. Наруто проводит всех вниз, а там вас уже встретят шиноби анбу.

Обменявшими с шестым Хокаге легкими кивками головы, они ушли.

Наруто, одарив его улыбкой, копией той, что минуту назад заставляла Какаши вжиматься в кресло, также скрылся за дверью.

Хатаке облегченно выдохнул. Между ног так сильно ныло, что он накрыл выпирающий из под брюк бугорок ладонью, слегка проведя по нему, будто этого касания могло хватить, чтобы уменьшить возбуждение.

— Какаши, я могу войти? — раздался стук в дверь, а после и наполненный искренним волнением вопрос, — Все в порядке?

— Обычно ты врываешься без стука, Наруто, — тяжело вздохнув и массируя двумя пальцами переносицу, ответил Каге, — Заходи и закрой за собой дверь.

Наруто заходил медленно, а вид его был такой, словно он щенок, случайно уронивший вазу, но никак не подчиненный, стремившийся совратить начальника на работе прямо во время собрания. Совершенно точно нет.

Раздался щелчок замочной скважины.

— Раздевайся.

Тело покрылось волной мурашек. Голос, с которым Какаши произнес одно лишь это слово не был строгим и уж тем более не звучал как приказ.

Он приглашал его.

Какаши редко проявлял инициативу. Неизвестно, с чем это было связано, может с нежеланием навязываться или же с его смущением, но моменты, когда он руководил процессом, а уж тем более, когда он его начинал (хотя сейчас можно поспорить насчет того, кто начал первым), всегда заканчивались невероятным сексом. Наруто знал это, а потому, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу, начал медленно снимать с себя неудобный официальный костюм, предназначенный для неудобных и скучных встреч.

Какаши сидел за столом и неотрывно смотрел на неловкие движения своего советника, пытающегося разобраться с поясом, которым запахивалось подобие укороченной юкаты. В кабинете царила тишина, пока ее не разбавил тихий, еле слышный скрежет ногтей.

Наруто замер, а после тут же посмотрел в сторону кресла Хокаге.

Какаши разглядывала свои руки, поглаживая ими поверхность стола, словно пытаясь разобраться, что в этом действии было такого, что его настолько завело. Он не понимал, а вот Наруто только что понял.

Какаши бросил мимолетный взгляд в сторону своего партнера, чтобы выяснить, почему шорохи прекратились, и увидел, как тот, замерев, смотрит на его пальцы.

Какаши это раззадорило.

Он положил две руки на стол, медленно двигая их вперед, касаясь поверхности подушечками и лишь частично ладонями. Он наблюдал за Наруто. Наруто же неотрывно наблюдал за его руками, вспоминая, как пару дней назад Какаши точно так же вжимался ими в этот стол.

Они думали об одном и том же.

Наруто продолжал пытаться, не глядя, снять пояс, но пока ему удалось лишь слегка оголить плечи.

— Не получается? — нежно спросил Каге, хорошо знавший о проблеме своего партнера с традиционной одеждой, вынуждая голубые глаза столкнуться со своими, после чего встал с кресла, — Я сейчас помогу.

Наруто стоял неподвижно, пока Какаши медленно шел в его сторону. Оказавшись возле своего подопечного, он слегка притянул его к себе за тот самый злосчастный пояс, уперевшись пахом в его бедро, демонстрируя свое возбуждение и аналогично чувствуя чужое, после чего положил голову ему на плечо.

— Все в порядке? — вопрос прозвучал с капелькой сарказма, но все таки для Какаши было важно услышать ответ.

— Да, — Наруто чуть отстранился, чтобы было проще приподнять лицо партнера, — Да, все хорошо, — он начинает медленно стягивать с него маску для поцелуя в то время, как Какаши, развязав его пояс, начинает медленно снимать юкату, — Давай продолжим.

Он никогда не начинал целовать Какаши с губ. Ему так редко, несмотря на совместное проживание, удавалось увидеть обычно закрытую часть лица, что он всегда старался сполна насладиться каждой его деталью и обязательно осыпал легкими поцелуями каждый его миллиметр. Каге же начал неловко вести руку ниже места, где ранее находился пояс, доведя ее до эрегированного члена своего партнера. Он почувствовал, как Наруто затаил дыхание, а потому не спешил давать ему то, что он хочет. Слегка отстранившись, Хатаке направился к ящику стола, чтобы достать от туда масло. Наруто, словно не думая, пошел за ним, но вскоре был остановлен Какаши, нежно взявшим его ладонь и налившим в нее взятое только что масло.

— Потрогай себя.

Дымка возбуждения, окутывающая Наруто, испарилась.

— Что? Я не могу вот так на твоих глазах, — он сделал шаг вперед, расстегивая второй чистой рукой молнию на брюках Хатаке, — Давай я лучше

— Не надо, — Какаши слегка подтолкнул Наруто в сторону стола, вынуждая сесть на его край, — Сейчас, — он переплетает пальцы своей руки с рукой Наруто, пачкая ее в масле, после чего кладет его же руку на его член, накрывая своей и сжимая ее, — я задам темп, но ты, если что, поправь меня так, как тебе будет приятнее, — он взглянул в глаза своего партнера, а тот начал тянуться свободной рукой к уже расстегнутой ширинке Какаши, — Нет-нет, это потом, сначала ты.

— Но я хочу, — коротко ответил Наруто, не отрывая взгляда он паха Какаши, будучи слишком смущенным, чтобы взглянуть в лицо, — Хочу, чтобы ты вставил мне.

Нельзя сказать, что Какаши планировал сегодня как-то иначе, но такие прямые слова от обычно молчаливого партнера немного его шокировали

и возбудили.

— Не сейчас, Наруто, — он прижал его свободную руку к краю стола, а вторую, поверх которой лежала его собственная, начал медленно вести по эрегированному органу.

Наруто был очень чувствительным.

Настолько, что каждый раз, видя его таким, у Какаши все разрывалось от переизбытка чувств. Каждое движение, будь оно снаружи или внутри его тела, заставляло Наруто содрогаться и выгибаться, поддаваясь ласкам еще больше. Если честно, Какаши ему даже завидовал. Если быть еще честнее, он завидовал сам себе, глядя на горячо любимого человека рядом.

Он, задавший руке Наруто какой-то неопределенный темп, начал чувствовать, как тот его меняет, ослабляя контроль Какаши. Освободив руку партнера, ранее прижатую к краю стола, он позволил ему слегка откинуться назад и опереться на нее, открывая его взгляду большую часть своего тела. Каге начал скользить рукой, что прежде была на члене своего подчиненного, ниже, касаясь входа. Пользуясь тем, что пальцы в масле, он начал слегка массировать его, проталкивая один чуть глубже. Наруто изогнулся и перестал двигать своей рукой, что лежала на его члене.

— Какаши, — полушепотом произнес он, глядя на партнера, уже сидевшего на полу на коленях, меж его слегка расставленных ног и также посмотревшего на него в ответ.

Не дождавшись, пока Наруто продолжит то, что он хотел сказать, Каге начинает целовать внутреннюю сторону его бедер, продолжая массировать. Наруто слегка вскидывает голову назад.

— Ты ведь не готовился? — спрашивает Какаши, переходя с поцелуев бедер на легкие покусывания.

— Готовился, — негромко ответил Наруто, после чего Какаши сразу же посмотрел в его глаза, остановившись.

— К пассивной роли?

— Да, — Каге продолжал смотреть на него, замерев, — я растянул себя, Какаши, — Наруто прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной маслянистой ладони, — Я же сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты вставил мне, — закончил он еще тише, после чего совсем отвернул лицо в сторону.

Он смущен.

Как же он смущен. Его лицо буквально пылает от этих слов, а голову вскружили мысли о том, как Наруто растягивал себя. Как он делал это в ванной, используя свои собственные руки, и как он, возможно, доводил самого себя до конечной точки.

— Наруто, ты кончал от своих пальцев внутри? — тихо, но настойчиво спросил Какаши, поднимаясь с колен, взяв руку Наруто и прислонив ее к своему возбужденному под одеждой члену, — или, быть может, ты не доводил себя до конца? — он не отрывал взгляда.

Наруто никак не отреагировал. Он, явно шокированный вопросом, настраивающими на откровения, отвел взгляд и молча смотрел в пол.

— Наруто? — его тон резко изменился на очень беспокойный, Какаши начал вглядываться в черты его лица, — Я зашел слишком далеко? — он отпустил его руку, ранее положенную поверх расстегнутой ширинки, и отстранился, не получив ответа, — Прости, мы можем на сегодня закончить

— Все в порядке, — тут же отозвался он очень тихо, после того, как привел мысли в порядок, — Я хочу продолжить.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, просто ты меня напугал, — он улыбнулся и очень медленно потянул Какаши обратно за испачканную в масле руку, — Я всего лишь удивился. Не думал, что ты можешь быть таким, — его тон был абсолютно невинным, но слова, сам их подтекст, заставили Какаши с ужасом обернуться на то, что он творил, — Так ты хочешь, — Наруто сделал длинную паузу, наклонившись ближе к краснеющему лицу, — знать, как я ласкал себя? Как представлял, как твой член, — его рука коснулась бедра партнера, — входил в меня? — с краснеющим лицом спрашивал Наруто, будто желал отправить своего любовника в нокаут.

Стоит признать, что у него это получилось.

Какаши стоял и, бросив на очень близко наклонившегося Наруто неловкий взгляд, опустил глаза вниз, прикрыв свободной рукой нижнюю часть залившегося краской лица. Они оба знают, что временами Какаши заносит, все таки сотни перечитанных эротических романов оставили в его сознании пару десятков грязных выражений, изредка всплывающих наружу. Однако Наруто, проживший три года с Джирайей, мог дать ему отпор, только не в виде жарких словечек, а скорее в виде действий, но, вероятно, сегодня будет иначе.

Ведь Хатаке очень любил его срывающийся голос.

Какаши все еще не мог оторвать взгляда от пола, он все еще не мог отогнать обездвиживающее смущение. Наруто слишком хорошо был знаком с таким его настроением, а потому намеревался вернуть его обратно, жалея о тех моментах своей слабости и неловкости, из-за которых партнер перед ним слишком погрузился в себя.

— Какаши, посмотри на меня, — произнес Наруто уверенно, зная, что иначе тот не двинется, — Какаши, — он все еще держал его руку, сидя на краю стола, и, только лишь потянув за нее, ему удалось получить ответную реакцию.

Карие глаза зацепились за голубые, а щеки начали пылать еще сильнее. Каге сделал шаг в сторону стола, освободив свою руку от хватки партнера и навис над ним, уперевшись руками в стол и целуя в ключицы. Жар с щек все еще не уходил.

— Я хочу знать все о тебе, — тихо ответил Какаши, — но, черт, это так смущает, прости.

Наруто качнулся своей рукой одной из рук партнера, приподнимая ее и поднося к своим губам.

— Твои пальцы не сравнятся с моими, — он целует огрубевшую подушечку его мизинца, — Длинные, а кончики такие жесткие, — Какаши, все также склонившись над ним, наблюдал за тем, как тот соприкасается губами с теперь уже указательным пальцем, — а ладонь, — он стянул с его руки перчатку, — такая нежная, — задержавшись губами на среднем пальце, он скользнул вниз, целуя его дальше, а после провел по внутренней стороне ладони языком.

Хатаке убрал руку от его рта, положив ее на шею и приподняв его голову. Губы мягко соприкоснулись, а после соприкоснулись и языки. Какаши, нависнувший сверху, был в поцелуях чуть более грубым, и потому Наруто, изо всех сил старавшийся удержать этот момент чуть подольше, получал в ответ легкие укусы. Рука, что прежде упиралась в стол рядом, скользнула на бедро партнера, а после на спину, позволив ему еще сильнее прижать к себе тело напротив, углубив поцелуй.

Узумаки чуть оттолкнул его, тяжело дыша и стаскивая с его тела кофту.

— Приподними руки, — вместо того, чтобы выполнить просьбу партнера, Какаши сам быстрым движением снимает всю одежду, скрывающую его туловище, а после вновь припадает к губам, — Нет, подожди, я хочу, — Узумаки отстраняется, оглядывая обнаженное тело, — потрогать тебя, — он опускает взгляд на расстегнутую ширинку.

— Хорошо, — Какаши берет его руку и кладет ее на свой торс, в ответ на что его партнер ведет ее ниже, запуская в белье, — но я все таки надеюсь услышать, — его голос сорвался на последнем слове, когда Наруто, обхватив член у основания повел руку вниз, сжимая еще сильнее, — услышать то, как ты ласкал себя, — он, тяжело дыша, закончил фразу и опустил взгляд, смотря за тем, что делает рукой его советник.

— Это было в нашей ванной, — начал Наруто, положив голову на плечо Хатаке перед собой, скользя рукой по члену вновь, — Я делаю так не в первый раз, мне нравятся, — он делает паузу, — руки. — Какаши сглатывает, осуществив пару прерывистых вдохов, после чего тоже кладет свою руку на член партнера, медленно проведя по основанию двумя пальцами, — Подожди, я ведь хотелось сделать приятно тебе.

— Все в порядке, продолжай, — ответил Хатаке, смотря на то, как они ласкают друг друга, — Я тоже хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

— Я, — он запнулся после того, как Какаши ускорил темп, — люблю те моменты, когда ты растягиваешь меня, — он делает паузу, — но иногда, — стараясь сконцентрироваться на ощущениях и не останавливая движения своей руки, он продолжает, — я делаю это сам, потому что скучаю по твоим прикосновениям, — Наруто перестает ласкать Какаши, подняв голову для поцелуя и получив его, произносить чуть тише, — Возможно, пассивная роль мне нравится чуть больше, чем казалось, — его дыхание тяжелеет от ускорившегося темпа руки.

— Черт, Наруто, твои слова, — Какаши свободной рукой приподнимает его голову за подбородок скользя по шее языком вниз, постепенно осыпая поцелуями плечи.

— Сегодня утром я не целенаправленно растягивал себя, — продолжил Наруто, подставляя тело под его губы, — я просто получал удовольствие от того, что делал.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь говорить о своих желаниях мне? — Какаши скользит губами еще ниже, целуя грудь и проведя языком по металлическому украшению в теле парня, продолжая сжимать его член рукой, — Скажи, чего хочешь сейчас.

— Я, — Наруто делает паузу, — не могу, мне еще слишком неловко, — тяжело дыша, обронил он, наблюдая за движениями своего партнера.

— Хорошо, — Какаши скользит по его телу еще ниже, после чего притягивает за бедра ближе к краю и, слегка надавив на грудь одной рукой, побуждает его полностью лечь на гладкую поверхность, — Ты ведь знаешь, что я тоже люблю быть снизу, — шепчет Хатаке, раздвигая ноги своего партнера, — но когда ты выглядишь вот так, — он начинаешь целовать его бедра, опускаясь на колени, — хочется взять тебя настолько так грубо, насколько ты сможешь выдержать.

Коснувшись головки члена своего любовника губами, он начал медленно вести по нему языком, не менее плавно погружая его в себя. Наруто в ответ запустил руку в серые волосы, а второй рукой вцепился в край стола, изогнувшись, после чего задышал еще тяжелее, сжав волосы Хатаке.

Пользуясь тем, что рука еще скользкая, Какаши аккуратно протолкнул средний палец внутрь парня, провернув. Не глядя, он взял бутылочку масла, что так и стояла рядом все это время, и налил его на руку, что ласкала Наруто изнутри, после чего добавил второй палец, почувствовав, как тело партнера изгибается чуть сильнее.

— Ты и правда хорошо себя растянул, — отстранившись от члена, произносит Какаши, проталкивая оба пальца вглубь, иногда поворачивая их из стороны в сторону, не чувствуя сильного давления стенок кишечника, — в следующий раз я хочу увидеть, как ты это делаешь, — он встает с колен, начав еще интенсивнее двигать пальцами, слегка согнув их и создав этим внутри небольшое давление.

Наруто тяжело дышал, иногда сжимая стол так, что раздавался скрежет, с которого сегодня все началось. Чувствительность его тела в такие моменты, казалось, становилась еще сильнее. Ласки и внутри и снаружи заставляли терять голову настолько, что он уже не пытался сдерживать свои рваные стоны, а бархатный голос любовника в такие моменты, казалось, мог подтолкнуть его к чему-нибудь абсолютно безумному.

Сейчас он чувствовал, как Какаши, встав с колен, навис над ним, продолжая одной рукой ласкать его внутри, а второй гладить тело. Наруто хотел чувствовать своего партнера сильнее, быть окутанным им, а потому, приподнявшись на локтях и взяв его ближайшую руку, он поднес ее к губам, провел языком и погрузил в себя два пальца. У Какаши перехватило дыхание от того, как влажный язык обхватывал их, скользя по коже, как сжимались губы, двигаясь то вверх, то вниз, да даже от того, как он временами задевал их своими зубами.

Он действительно поражался чувствительности Наруто и тому, как быстро и легко тот входил во вкус, стараясь занять каждую частичку его и своего тела.

Отпустив руку Какаши, позволяя тому самому толкаться себе в рот, Наруто решил дотронуться до себя. Хатаке, обе руки которого сейчас заняты, мог только лишь смотреть на разгоряченное тело сверху, наблюдая за тем, как его партнер начинает ласкать себя. Оторвав взгляд от его торса, он взглянул на его покрасневшее лицо. Наруто чуть шире открыл рот, слегка высунув язык, и Какаши, проведя по нему мокрыми пальцами, случайно зацепился взглядом за капельку слюны, что медленно стекала и уголка рта по шее вниз. Его вид казался таким откровенным, что хотелось быть совращенным им вот так раз за разом, лишь бы видеть это снова, лишь бы снова и снова слышать это рваное дыхание и кроткие стоны, снова чувствовать, как он, изгибаясь, прижимается еще ближе.

— Наруто, — начал Какаши, дыхание которого сбилось от одного только вида тела под ним, но сразу же был прерван.

— Войди в меня, — проговорил тот торопливо, когда Какаши отстранил свою руку от его губ.

— Это я и хочу сделать, — вытащив пальцы и сняв с себя белье, он продолжил толкаться в рот своему партнеру второй рукой так, что уже не язык Наруто ласкал его пальцы, а, казалось, его пальцы ласкали рот изнутри. Он словно хотел как можно нежнее вынудить того молчать, — Кусай меня, если будет больно.

Какаши скользнул второй рукой по бедру Наруто, ведя ее выше на талию. Вытащив на время пальцы из его рта, он смог взяться за талию уже двумя руками, поднимая его туловище. После того, как Наруто принял сидячее положение, он потянулся за поцелуем и, получив кроткое касание губ, был развернут к своему партнеру спиной и вмиг вдавлен тяжелой рукой в стол. В его рот вновь начали толкаться пальцы Какаши, нависшего сверху. Услышав, как открывается колпачок от бутылочки с маслом, Наруто прикрыл глаза, выгнув спину чуть больше и сжав пальцы партнера своими губами, а после почувствовал, как скользкая рука коснулась его спины, а после и ягодиц. Наруто приподнялся на локтях, а Какаши второй рукой, что уже была мокрой от слюны партнера, коснулся его члена, лаская его с двух сторон.

— Какаши, — с запинкой прошептал Наруто, взглянув из-за спины на своего любовника, начавшего вновь погружать в него пальцы, — Может хватит разогревать меня? Я уже готов, — не успел договорить он, как рука мужчины, что секунду назад ласкала его член, легла на шею, притянув его ближе к себе, побуждая отдалиться от поверхности стола так, что единственной точкой его опоры стали подкашивающиеся от движений внутри ноги.

— Все, как ты захочешь, — ответил Какаши, вынудив Наруто отвернуться от нахлынувшего смущения, а после, осуществив два резких толчка, от которых его партнер издал рваный вдох, вынул пальцы. Он провел освободившейся рукой по спине, скользнув на живот и слегка наклонившись для легких поцелуев плеч и спины, — Ты такой красивый, — шепнул он, все еще касаясь его тела губами, — Расслабься и приляг на стол.

Наруто послушно начал вести руки по столу вперед, приближаясь ими к его краю и наклоняясь все ближе к поверхности, после чего все таки решил упереться на локти. Рука Какаши соскользнула с его шеи выше, прикрывая его рот, а ладонь, что лежала на животе, пропала. Тишину разбавили хлюпающие звуки, а после он почувствовал, как влажный член прижимается к его бедру. Какаши тяжело дышал, лаская себя в попытке нанести масло на всю длину, после чего прижался головкой к своему партнеру. Наруто, стараясь балансировать на одном локте, опустил вторую руку к своему члену, начав медленно вести ее вниз к основанию. Какаши заметил это, а потому совсем перестал спешить, продолжая покрывать спину поцелуями и чувствуя, как желающий продолжения Наруто начал приподнимать бедра еще выше. Он ничего не говорил. Не мог сказать из-за закрытого ладонью рта, но Какаши услышал его просьбу.

Он начал медленно вводить член, проведя по спине Наруто освободившейся рукой, чувствуя, как тот замер в ожидании.

Перестав прижимать вторую руку к губам партнера, он почувствовал, как тот слегка их разжал, будто вновь приглашал пальцы внутрь.

Таким было правило.

Если Наруто станет больно во время первых толчков, он мог начать сдавливать кожу зубами все сильнее и сильнее, дав понять, что стоит замедлиться. Однако сейчас все, что он делал, это водил по ним языком, трогая себя снизу и чувствуя, как Какаши медленно входил в него, продолжая сыпать его спину поцелуями и вжавшись свободной рукой в его талию. Войдя во всю длину, он прекратил двигаться, позволяя привыкнуть к ощущениям, хоть в этом и не было нужды. Начав медленно отдалять бедра, он почувствовал, как Наруто рукой, которой он до этого ласкал сам себя, потянулся за спину в попытке найти Какаши и, коснувшись его талии, опустил ее на бедра, прижав их обратно к себе.

— Ты хотел грубо, — тяжело дыша сказал Наруто с пальцами во рту, от чего слова были еле различимы, — так давай, — чуть громче закончил он, получив в ответ резкий толчок, от чего локоть, на который он упирался, соскользнул, вынуждая его вжаться в стол, зацепившись освободившейся рукой за его край.

Какаши взял ладонь, которой Наруто пытался притянуть его бедра ближе и, украдкой поцеловав ее, положил на его эрегированный член, накрыв своей и начав двигать ей по всей длине. Он находился внутри его тела, толчки были короткие и быстрые, а вот движения руки медленные и протяжные. Из-за резких толчков тело Наруто то и дело скользило по столу, от чего тот лишь сильнее вжимался рукой в его край и скреб по нему ногтями, стараясь удержаться. Получив в ответ от партнера вместо ожидаемого укуса рваные постанывания и попытку подставиться под движения еще плотнее, Какаши убрал руку из его рта, положив ее на поясницу и надавив на нее.

От того, как Наруто сжимал его, кружилась голова, а с губ срывались тяжелые стоны вперемешку с вздохами, которые мурашками отражались от спины партнера, без конца усыпанной поцелуями. Толчки становились более частыми и резкими. Какаши нравился более медленный темп, но на то, как усердно Узумаки добивался от него грубости, не отреагировать было невозможно, а потому он делал медленно все, кроме движений внутри его тела. Медленные поцелуи, медленные ласки, даже дыхание его было медленным и тягучим, не смотря на то, как быстро двигались бедра. Остановившись на время, он положил руки на плечи партнера, слегка поднимая его и помогая упереться в стол. После он скользнул одной из рук на его шею, а затем на подбородок, поворачивая его голову назад, наклонившись к нему за влажным поцелуем. Почувствовав, как тот начал отвечать, цепляясь своим языком за его, Какаши вновь начал двигать бедрами, опустив вторую руку на ягодицу парня и сжав ее.

—Все хорошо? — спросил Какаши, после того, как отдалился от губ и отдышался.

—Да, — коротко ответил Наруто так, что это слово потерялось между его многочисленными вздохами, — Подожди, — резко сказал он, когда помимо темпа движений бедер увеличился и темп руки, ласкающей его член, — Я сейчас, — он, не в силах удержаться на прямых руках, начал скользить ими по гладкой поверхности вперед, укладываясь на стол, — Какаши, еще чуть-чуть и, — фраза оборвалась на протяжном стоне, вместе с которым по его телу прошла дрожь, а после комната наполнилась еще более тяжелым дыханием.

Легкие судороги, которые мимолетным теплом проносились по всем его внутренностям, задержавшись внизу живота, вынудили Наруто сделать еще несколько прерывистых вздохов и вцепиться в край стола рукой, которая тут же, издав громкий скрежет, соскользнула, ведь его партнер не прекратил двигаться, осуществив еще пару-тройку толчков. В момент, когда от судорог не ничего осталось, а движения внутри прекратились, он смог выдохнуть, издав небольшой звук, отдаленно напоминавший стон. 

— Ты ведь не кончил? — спросил Наруто после небольшой паузы, начав подниматься и стараясь удержать равновесие, после чего, развернувшись к своему партнеру, он провел одной рукой по его члену, а вторую запустил в волосы, притягивая его лицо к своему с намерением коснуться его губ.

— Ну, вообще-то, — серьезно ответил ему Какаши, когда тот наклонился ближе, — тебе стоит протереть спину, — смущенно закончил он, быстро коснувшись губ партнера, опустив взгляд вниз и продолжая стаять, прижавшись к нему.

— Вау, серьезно? — без капли стеснения вскрикнул Наруто, а после быстро перебил сам себя, словно ему стало стыдно за подобную реакцию, — То есть, похоже, ты ошибся, думая, что тебе не нравится грубость во время занятий любовью,

— Мне не нравится грубость, — ответил Какаши, быстро целуя того в губы, — Мне нравится твоя реакция на нее, — после он с неспадающим с щек жаром слегка улыбнулся, и, проведя по его шее рукой, вновь припал к губам, в этот раз углубив поцелуй, заметив ответное смущение Наруто.

Какаши чуть сильнее наклонился к своему партнеру, уперевшись свободной рукой в стол прямо на место, где до этого лежало разгоряченное тело молодого парня. Его поверхность была не менее горячей и не менее влажной, чем любовник в его объятьях. Заметив, как Хатаке скользит по столу пальцами, Наруто положил свою руку поверх его, так, чтобы его ногти вновь издали будоражащий скрежет.

— Может еще разок? — игриво спросил Узумаки, который никогда не был сыт одним разом, на что получил пристальный взгляд в глаза, — Ладно, я понял, — сказал тот, ничуть не расстроившись, лишь слегка улыбнувшись, и начал наклоняться за лежащей на полу одеждой, но был резко остановлен и еще сильнее прижат к своему любовнику.

— Ты неправильно понял, — шепнул Какаши в его губы, после чего накрыл их своими.

Наруто удивленно раскрыл глаза, но после полностью расслабился, отдаваясь вновь накатывающему возбуждению и отвечая на поцелуй.

***

— Экзамен был завершен, — с расстановкой начал собрание Канкуро, — успешно его прошли четверо из девяти ниндзя Сунакугаре. Недавняя война не повлияла на общий настрой экзаменуемых, и мы уже отослали наших шиноби в родную деревню, — закончил он.

— Отлично, — сделав тяжелый вздох, ответил Наруто, нынешний советник Хокаге, — Какие результаты у наших шиноби, Ирука-сенсей?

— Должен сказать, дела обстоят неплохо, — начал директор академии, — из двенадцати экзаменуемых прошли пятеро, но возникли некоторые проблемы, так как одна куноичи серьезно пострадала, — он торопливо начал перебирать бумаги, — В связи с новыми правилами проведения, которые гласят о недопущении смертельных ранений, это повлекло ряд вопросов, которые потребуется решить, — продолжал Ирука.

Какаши сидел в своем кресле и молча наблюдал за тем, как проходит собрание. В этот раз он доверил его проведение Наруто, а потому особо не вслушивался в их разговор, в этом просто не было нужды. Он незаинтересованно разглядывал предметы мебели в кабинете, пока его взгляд не зацепился за стол. Губы невольно расплылись в улыбке, и он нежно коснулся его края рукой, начав смотреть на своего советника, выжидая, пока тот тоже взглянет на него. 

Наруто в это время сосредоточенно смотрел на Ируку.

Продолжая слегка вести рукой по столу, он невольно заводил самого себя. Во время дразнящих поглаживающих движений, палец слегка соскользнул так, что ноготь соприкоснулся с гладкой поверхностью. Какаши, все также не отрывавший взгляда от своего сосредоточенного советника, заметил, как тот напрягся. Казалось, он мог слышать, как Наруто убеждает себя не поворачиваться в сторону издавшегося звука. 

Улыбка, скрытая под маской стала еще шире.

Какаши начал водит по столу ногтями, с большим любопытством наблюдая за своим уже не очень сосредоточенным советником, который всеми силами его игнорировал. Настойчивые звуки продолжались пару минут, пока резко не утихли. Какаши смог поймать Наруто на его же прием, ведь после наступившей тишины, голубые глаза сразу же столкнулись с карими. 

Наруто сглотнул.


End file.
